This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such seals are generally known and are two-piece designs. The sealing ring may, for example, consist of an elastomeric material and be an O-ring. The slide ring however is made of a polymeric material such as PTFE, and the slide ring tightly encompasses and seals the surface to be sealed of the machine element to be sealed. The installation groove in the housing where the seal is located is sealed by the sealing ring. The sealing ring is preloaded and placed in a tightly sealing manner between the bottom of the installation groove and the slide ring. The disadvantage of such a previously known seal is that its production is complex and expensive. The installation of such a seal is also comparatively complicated because the housing in which the installation groove is located has to be of multi-part design for the seal to be installed. The housing has to consist of multiple parts because the slide ring of the previously known seal is not too elastic and cannot be sufficiently and resiliently deformed during the installation of the seal.